Fallen From Grace
by Deaths-Black-Rose
Summary: Follow Harry through his years at Hogwarts where he meets new friends and as he goes on adventures. Will Harry fall from grace and go dark or will he follow the path 'destined' for him? And what's this about his mate?
1. Prologue

Six year old Harry Potter was outside reading his book. It was the first year DADA book for Hogwarts. Harry loved reading and learning and wished he could meet somebody else like that. He was lonely. Sure he had a younger sister but Sarah just didn't get him. She just wanted to play, play, play. The young redhead didn't care for reading or learning at all.

It was also Harry's birthday. But Sarah was sick so they had to take her to St. Mungo's, so poor Harry was left alone with his uncle Lupin. Lupin was the closest he ever had to a friend. He taught Harry how to read at a young age which caused the boy to be much smarter then normal six year olds or even nine year olds.

But today, Harry would find, would be his best birthday yet. Events would start to unfold that would heavily effect the future. It all started with him meeting six year old Ali Riddle.

Harry looked up sharply as he heard a twig snap. Coming towards him was a girl his age. She had shoulder length blue-black hair and amber eyes like Lupin. She had a pale face and sharp features. She wore a black T-shirt and jeans. On her feet she wore black flip-flops. She held a thick book in one hand. A smile graced her lips as she approached.

"Hello there. I'm Ali Riddle. What's your name?" she cheerfully, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked at the offered hand wearily. After a moments hesitation he shook it.

"My name's Harry Potter. A pleasure to meet you," he said politely.

Ali giggled. "You don't have to act polite around me. Everybody does and I get sick of it. So what're you reading?"

Harry hid the book behind his back. He wasn't sure if this girl was a witch or not. Telling her about his book would mean she either thought him crazy or it would reveal the world of magic. He was unsure of what to do. And as though she had read his mind she answered the unasked question.

"I'm a witch so it's okay to tell me what you're reading. C'mon, lets go sit on that bench over there," she said.

The walked over to the bench and sat down. A hissing came from Ali's shirt asking if it could come out. Ali said it could and out slithered a small king cobra. Harry slowly backed up from the deadly snake in fear it would bite him. A chuckle from Ali caught him off guard.

"It's okay. He won't bite unless I tell him too. His name is Balthazar. Zar for short. My daddy helped me name him."

"Oh. C-can I pet him?" asked Harry cautiously.

Ali chuckled. "Sure, go ahead."

Harry reached out slowly and started to stroke the snakes head with a finger.

"_You're such a beautiful cobra," _Harry said in awe.

"_Thanksss human,"_ the cobra replied causing Harry to jump and land on the ground.

"Zar's a talking cobra?" Harry asked.

Ali looked at him sharply. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Only her and her father were parslemouths. So, he really did survive. Apparently he got some of her dad's powers too. She would have to look into this.

"All snakes talk. They talk in snake language. Harry, you're a parslemouth," Ali said slowly, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Harry's eyes widened comically. There was no way he could tell anybody this. They would think he was a dark wizard for sure.

"Get back up here. I want to ask you a question," Ali said in a commanding tone.

Harry stood up and wiped off the back of his jeans and green T-shirt from where he fell on the ground. Sitting back down he looked at his new… friend.

"Do you like the dark arts?"

Um…" Harry had never thought about it. His parents never let him anywhere near anything related to the dark arts which was typical of light parents.

Ali just gave a vague, "I thought so," before continuing.

"The book I have with me is 'Dark Arts for Beginners.' You can read it when I'm done if you want. You know, see if you like them. Just don't show you're parents if you borrow it because I don't want my book burned."

Harry thought for a moment. Even if he never used the dark arts knowledge was knowledge wasn't it. He was surprised when Ali nodded as though answering the rhetorical question he asked himself.

"Sure. Are they interesting?"

Ali smiled. "Very. You can do so much with the dark arts. You can become powerful. I'll teach you how to become powerful. In fact, I'll be out here this time tomorrow to teach you," Ali said happily.

"But I don't have a wand," Harry said with a frown.

"Wandless magic, duh. I sense you're really powerful. With training you can become great. These kinds of things need to be nourished early on or the power will fade and you'll become just a normal wizard," Ali said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow," Harry said, getting up.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad birthday after all. Picking up his book, he started towards the house only to be stopped by Ali calling his name. He turned around and asked her what she wanted.

"Happy birthday!" was all she said before she ran into the woods behind the house with Zar around her shoulders.

How did she know it was his birthday? It was as though she was a mind reader or something. Harry shook his head wearily before going into the house. Definitely an okay birthday. With a smile Harry headed upstairs to his bedroom to think over the things that just occurred.

An hour later his parents arrived home with Sarah. They found Harry on a chair in the living room reading his book. Lupin sat in another chair. He looked up as they came into the room.

"So, how was Harry today?" James asked his long time friend.

"He was great. Spent most of his time outside with some girl with a snake," Lupin said with a smile.

Both parents looked at Harry questioningly.

With a sigh Harry put down his book and looked at his parents. He should have known Lupin saw her.

Lily and James sat on a scarlet couch next to Harry's chair. Sarah went upstairs to play.

"Who was this girl Harry? Do we know her or her family?" Lily asked.

"Her name's Ali. I met her today."

"Ali what?" it was James who asked this time.

For some reason Harry knew he should lie about her last name. "Ali Smith."

"Never heard of them. Was she a witch?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Well, go upstairs Harry. James, Lupin, and I would like to talk by ourselves," Lily said sweetly.

Harry grabbed his book and ran upstairs. What an odd birthday.

"**This is only the beginning,**" a voice in head said.

A/N: This is the start of my new story. Personally, I don't like this prologue to much. Don't worry, it will get better soon. Like it, love it, hate it? Please review.


	2. The Sorting

Over the years Ali taught Harry many things that nobody else bothered to teach him. Harry received special training because he was the boy-who-lived but it was all Hogwarts standards. He proved that he was indeed an exceptionally powerful wizard. Of course his favorite teacher of all was Ali. There was just one thing that was bugging him. Where did such a young girl learn all this?

And he'd never heard of the name Riddle. Obviously they weren't a light family because he had never met any Riddles. Besides, a light family would never let their children walk around with books on the dark arts. Ali was obviously a dark witch but he didn't care. She was his first and only friend.

Ali taught him things he was sure nobody else would be able to teach him if they wanted to. She taught him how to shield his mind and break into other people's minds. She taught him dark arts, light arts, and shadow arts, not to mention parsle magic. Powerful indeed. She was far stronger then him.

That was a year ago and before. She had stopped visiting him a year ago. Now he was eleven and was about to go to Platform 9 ¾ so he could go to Hogwarts. Though he was mad at Ali for abandoning him, he missed her and hoped she would be on the Hogwarts Express or at least at Hogwarts.

"Put a finger on the portkey. It will be leaving in 3, 2,1…" said Lily.

There was a tug behind his navel and they disappeared. They then reappeared on Platform 9 ¾. Harry looked around hoping to see his childhood friend. Sure enough he found the oh so familiar blue-black hair though it was now down to the girl's elbows. Dragging his trunk behind him, Harry made his way towards her.

"Ali?" he asked tentatively.

The girl turned and sure enough it was Ali. But she looked worn out, as though she hadn't slept a full night in months. She smiled at him and gestured for him to follow him onto the train. With a quick wave to his parents Harry followed her onto the train. They didn't speak as they looked for an empty compartment. They finally found one in the back of the train.

The first thing Harry said when they shut the door, and oddly enough, putting silencing charms on the compartment Harry yelled. "Where were you?! I was all alone when you disappeared. I was left with that manipulative bastard to teach me. Ali, you're my best friend. Why did you abandon me?" He finished off in a whisper.

Ali sat down and smiled sadly and looked at the floor with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, I really am. I didn't want to go but with the ministry they way it is…"

Harry looked at her in confusion. What did the ministry have to do with this? "What?"

Ali bit her lip trying to figure out if she should tell him. He was her best friend and she really shouldn't keep secrets from him. She motioned for him to sit across from her. He sat and waited for her to continue.

She looked up and continued. "Promise me that what's about to be said won't be repeated to anyone. Promise me."

"I promise."

Ali nodded. "I couldn't go see you because my pack was on the run from the ministry. I don't live with my dad anymore. I live with a pack of werewolves because, well… I am one. In fact, they're still on the run. I'll probably end up staying with my dad at the end of the year until they come get me." Ali hung her head down in shame.

Harry leaned over and lifted her head up by the chin until she looked him in the eyes. He kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes snapped open in surprise but she was soon kissing him back. And all too soon it was over. Green met amber in a loving gaze.

"I don't care if you're a werewolf. I love you just the way you are."

Ali smiled and blushed. Nobody but her father had ever looked at her with that much love and not even her father looked at her with that kind of love. Sure she had the love of a father and the love of a pack, but now she had the love of somebody more.

Harry moved to sit beside her when he realized that their trunks were still on the floor. He made to pick them up but Ali put her hand on his arm to stop him. She stood and single handedly lifted hers then Harry's to the compartments above them. She smirked at the boy looking at her in amazement.

"Feather-light charms do so much. Have you been working on your wandless magic while I was gone?"

Harry smirked back. "Of course. I had to do something to stifle my boredom."

"Good. Now show me a wandless summoning charm on one of the trunks. Don't worry, the feather-light charm is still there."

Harry did it flawlessly but when the trunk got there, well, it sure wasn't feather-light. That caused Ali to fall to the floor laughing when Harry got winded and had to banish the trunk back to where the other trunk was.

"You did that on purpose!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course I did. What did I tell you? You can't trust everybody no matter how much they beg for you too."

Harry's face softened. "But I trust you more then anybody else."

Ali avoided looking at Harry. "I'm probably the person you can trust the least."

"Look at me," Harry demanded quietly. Ali did. "Trust me and confide in me and then I'm sure I can trust you."

Ali nodded. Then she realized she was still on the floor. She got up and sat in the red seat next to Harry.

"So, what are we now?" Ali asked uncomfortably.

"Well, will you go out with me?" Harry asked.

Ali smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Of course."

The door slid open and the silencing barrier was broken. A girl with waist length platinum blonde hair and violet eyes walked in. She had the distinct air of a Malfoy but less… evil.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full," the girl asked.

"No, go ahead Alex. Harry, this is my friend Alex Malfoy. Alex, this is Harry Potter," Ali said.

"Hi Alex," Harry said with a smile.

"How's Draco?" Ali asked.

"He's fine. How's your dad?"

"He's fine."

"Ali?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Harry?"

"Who is your dad?"

Ali stared at him for a moment before answering. "What does the name Tom Riddle mean to you?"

"Um… I read that he was one of Hogwart's best students in the last two centuries."

"There's something else. But I'll tell you later when I feel you're ready to know," Ali said, thus closing the subject.

The rest of the way there Ali began to teach Harry how to become an animagus. Even Alex listened in.

"You see, you have to imagine your bones rearranging themselves. You have to imagine you skin stretching and changing into what you want to change into. Powerful wizards can change into more then one depending on their strength. Merlin could change into five different animals: a black widow spider, a mouse, an elephant, a grey cat, and a jackal. Dumbledore can change into two. The Dark Lord can change into two. I can change into two so far.

"At our age now there is no telling how many animals we can change into because we haven't reached our magical maturity until we're seventeen. What do you want to change into?" Ali said.

Harry thought for a moment but before he could answer Alex answered. "I want to be able to change into a snake."

"I'm teaching Harry this stuff because he has a destiny but I can teach you to become an animagus," Ali said with a chuckle.

"I want to be wolf. A black wolf," Harry said finally. His choice caused Ali to tense.

Alex stared at Ali. Her reaction was peculiar… What was she hiding?

"Okay. Start to imagine what I told you. It will hurt the first time but after the first complete transformation it shouldn't hurt. Remember to concentrate. After the first few times you should be able to transform by just willing it. Watch me," Ali instructed.

By the time there was any change it was time to change into school robes. Harry had a little bit of fur around his eyes but that was the only change. Alex didn't change at all. The two animagus trainees were exhausted. They almost didn't want to get off the train. But they were much to excited to see Hogwarts for the first time.

"Firs' years this way, o'er 'ere firs' years!" was the noise that hit their ears when they stepped off the train.

They wordlessly followed the half-giant Hagrid. They schooled their faces once they reached the lake so they didn't look like the other stupid first years that had their mouths hanging open. They were joined in their boat by Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Ali?" asked Harry, his brows furrowed.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Zar?"

"Zar's in my trunk." At Harry's horrified face she quickly said, "Don't worry; I charmed the trunk where air can get in."

Harry was relieved that she wasn't suffocating her snake.

Soon they were at Hogwarts. They were met by a strict looking Scottish woman who led them through a hall. There a boy found his toad and the woman explained that she would be back when they were ready to sort us. She hadn't been gone even a moment before ghosts started floating through the walls, much to the surprise of the muggleborns and halfbloods.

A redhead boy behind Ali wolf whistled at her. She turned and faced Seamus Finnegan. **(A/N: I hope I spelled his last name right) **

"Hey there sexy. Why don't you come stand by me?" Seamus said as he looked her up and down.

Harry glared at him and wrapped his arm around Ali possessively. Seamus muttered sorry and left Ali alone. It was then the woman came back and told them to follow her.

They followed her into a large hall with four tables, one for each house. Looking up Harry could see the sky. He knew that the ceiling was merely showing what the sky above it looked like. Basically it was a transparent ceiling. There were the teachers' tables at the front and ahead of them was a stool with an old hat on it. There was a tear in the hat that opened and acted like a mouth. The hat sang.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_but don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat then me,_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_But I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I can cap them all,_

_There's nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

There was a polite applause before names were called.

"Abbott, Hannah," was called. She went into Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan," was called then placed in Hufflepuff as well.

It wasn't long before, "Malfoy, Alexandria," was called and placed in Slytherin followed by her brother, "Malfoy, Draco."

Soon "Potter, Harry" was called. This started whispers and murmuring that Harry knew was about all that crap about him being the boy-who-lived. He sneered down at them all as he sat on the stool and placed the hat on his head.

"**Ah, Harry Potter. I've been waiting for you. Dumbledore told me to place you in Gryffindor but I see you don't belong there do you?" the hat said in his mind.**

"**Put me wherever I belong. I don't care really," Harry answered.**

"**You have cunning and ambition that would make Salazar himself jealous. And a thirst to prove yourself. Loyalty and bravery as not a bad mind. Better be **Slytherin!" The last part was said out loud.

All was quiet for a while but the Slytherins were soon clapping for their new member. Dumbledore looked furious before he schooled his face to look like the kind old man many thought him as. He started clapping for Harry as well. Harry was glad he wasn't the hat right then. He walked to the table and sat across from Alex.

Soon "Riddle, Allison," was called up and immediately placed in Slytherin. She walked to the clapping table and sat next to her boyfriend.

Eventually, the sorting was over. Harry didn't pay much attention but he got the gist of what Dumbledore was saying. No forbidden forest, bla, bla, bla. Finally, the food appeared and it was time to start eating.

Soon everybody was stuffed to the point they would have been happy to just sleep on the table. Harry and Ali, of course, would have none of that. They followed the prefects to the dungeons and into the common room. Everybody headed straight to their dormitories. Ali gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before going to her dormitory.

Once in his dormitory Harry changed and went straight to bed without speaking to anyone. He was tired. To much had happened and he just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow would be one hell of a day for sure.

**A/N: Hope ya'll liked the first chapter. Like it, love it, hate it? Please review.**


	3. Discoveries

The first day of school seemed to start much too early. Harry was nearly late to his first class, Charms. Seconds separated him from lost house points and… not lost house points. Harry sat down next to his girlfriend when the cheerful Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, came in.

But Harry and Ali paid no attention to the lesson which was really just a heads up on how things worked around there. The two passed notes between themselves and Alex who sat on the other side of Ali.

As it turned out nobody paid attention, much to Flitwick's annoyance. Slytherin didn't lose any house points but only because most started listening after the threat was made. Ali and Harry still wrote notes to each other.

'Hey Ali? Who's your dad?' Harry wrote.

'Can we please talk about this later? Perhaps somewhere where people can't read over your shoulder," Ali wrote back.

Harry dropped the subject and so the two started to talk about trivial things most kids their age would talk about: Quidditch and the school year.

Soon Charms was over and it was on to their Potions class. Ali was excited but about what, Harry couldn't figure out. Though her face was stoic, her eyes shown with excitement. By the time they reached the dungeons the girl was nearly bouncing around. The two seats in the front while Alex sat behind them.

But their happiness was cut short when they saw the students with scarlet on. They had double potions with the Gryffindors. Crap.

Before long a dark figure with billowing robes walked menacingly into the room. To say he was surprised when a familiar voice rang through the room would be an understatement.

"Hi Professor Sev!" said Ali waving. "Miss me?"

The surprise showed on his face for only a moment before becoming a blank slate once more. "Ah, Ali. How have you been? And goodness, where have you been? I haven't seen you in about a year," Snape said emotionlessly.

"Oh, you know. Here and there, everywhere," Ali drawled. "I haven't seen much of anybody except my _family_ for a year."

Severus knew just what she meant by family. "I see. Well, let's begin shall we?"

With a tap on the board with his wand, the introduction for the course appeared on it. The students were told to write it down because it would supposedly help them remember it. Most of the class highly doubted that. The others just thought of it as work on their first day. Ali was just happy to see the person who was like an uncle to her.

By the end of the class most kids' hands hurt. Snape had made them write that much. His excuse was he didn't want anybody acting like idiots. The couple snickered when they heard the man's excuse.

The rest of the classes were just introductions to the classes, rules, and other stuff that the teachers needed to tell them. It seemed to take forever for the lunch bell to ring but eventually it did. Ali and Harry, along with Alex, walked into the noisy hall to eat. Ali could pick of gossip about Harry and such. Of course they would talk about Harry.

They ate little because they had planned earlier that they would discuss some things during lunch.

Ali ate her sandwich quickly while Harry didn't eat anything. Alex wasn't invited so she ate at a normal pace. Grabbing Harry by the hand, Ali rushed him to the seventh floor and in front of an empty wall. Confused, Harry asked what there were doing staring at the wall.

Ali smirked. "Things are not always as they seem my dear Harry. Have I not taught you that long ago? What on earth did you do while I was on the run?"

"So what? Is there some invisible door here or something?" Harry asked, confusion written clearly in his voice.

"Not really… This, Harry, is the Room of Requirement. Just walk in front of it three times while thinking about what you need. I'll show you."

Ali walked in front of the wall three times. A door suddenly showed up and Ali turned to her boyfriend with a smirk that clearly said 'I told you so'. Opening the door to reveal a comfortable room adorned with the colors silver, black, and green, Ali stepped inside. It took a few seconds for Harry to get over his shock but he soon followed.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace already and a comfy looking black leather couch in front of it. Ali sat there and Harry sat next to her.

"Okay, now are you going to tell me who your dad is?" Harry asked impatiently.

With a sigh, Ali started. "My dad is Tom Marvolo Riddle. More commonly known as Lord Voldemort."

Harry gaped. His girlfriend was the daughter of THE Lord Voldemort?! If Harry wasn't sitting down already he would have fallen. This was just too much.

"So, do you hate me now? Going to dump me and never speak to me again?" Ali asked softly, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes.

"No! Why would you think something like that?! I don't care who your dad is Ali. I like you all the same. C'mon, tell me everything. No secrets. How about it?"

Ali smiled gratefully up at Harry. "Okay. I guess I'll start. I was born June 5 1980 to Mr. Tom Riddle and Ms. Lily Evans-" Harry cut her off.

"Wait! Lily Evans was your mum? As in Lily Potter nee Evans? As in my mom?!" Harry all but yelled.

"Lily Evans is your mom?! I knew your mum's name was Lily but I thought that was just a coincidence!" Ali stopped for a moment before realization crossed her face. "Oh crap. I kissed my half brother! Ewwww!"

This only made Harry laugh. "I guess we really shouldn't go out now should we?"

"Ew, no!" Ali squealed uncharacteristically. "Well, this is weird. I'm so going to kill my dad for not telling me this. I'll owl him later."

"Anyway, back to your story," Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Ali said, recovering. "Anyway… my mum left my dad. Something about she didn't believe in his ideals anymore. I guess she went over to the light. So I stayed with my dad since my mum didn't want an evil spawn of Tom Riddle in her house. When I was six I was outside with a house elf. The elf was scared away by something and so I was left alone. Then this big silver wolf came bounding after me! It was a full moon though the thought of it being a werewolf didn't cross my mind. It bit me in the shoulder. I still have the scar." Ali showed her half-brother the teeth marks on her shoulder.

"I was taught the dark arts and Hogwarts curriculum, starting when I was five. It was hard at such a young age but I was and am powerful. Then I met you while I went for a walk one day and taught you the dark arts. But, as you know, I didn't come for about a year because the ministry was tracking down werewolves so they could kill them. My pack and I were on the run. I came back for the school year but my pack is still on the run," Ali finished.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before asking his question. "Who bit you?"

"My alpha, Fenrir Greyback."

Harry stretched his arms and looked into the fire before starting his story. "As you know, Voldemort attacked my house on Halloween when I was two. Sarah was already born then.

"I had a babysitter that night because my parents go out every Halloween doing whatever it is parents do when they go out. Voldemort blasted the door open, killed Ms. Milly, and blasted his way into my room. He took one look at me and pointed his wand at me. The curse backfired when he cast it at me but he dodged it. I remember that he looked at me with fear when it rebounded. He fled and went into hiding because for some reason, the curse drained a lot of his strength.

"Though I was the boy-who-lived my parents cared about Sarah more. I was the quiet, weird one that everybody forgot about. Everybody except Remus, but even he seemed to think I was weird. I could tell by the way he would look at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. I was pretty much neglected because they thought I was so… different. A bad different.

"Then you came into my life and I felt as though I had meaning. I had something to do and somebody to talk to that wasn't in awe of me being the boy-who-lived. Somebody who understood me and was different too. I instantly felt connected to you. Apparently I mistook that for love. That's still nasty," Harry finished with a grimace.

Ali chuckled. "And then you came here."

Harry looked at his watch before his eyes widened dramatically. "Ali! We have to hurry, five minutes until next class!"

Finally, classes were over. Ali, Harry, and Alex were sitting in a snug corner of their dungeon common room. The two had just finished telling Alex what they had talked about. They figured they could trust her with it considering the only one she would likely tell was Draco.

Speak of the devil, Draco walked towards them. He kept glancing at a boy behind him that appeared nervous about something. Draco cleared his throat causing the trio before him to stop talking and look up at him.

"Um, Blaise Zabini, that Italian boy over there, wants to know if you'll go out with him, Ali. If you're not going out without anybody else that is."

Ali looked surprise. She had just become single today and already the offers were piling in. Okay, so it was one offer. It was still good.

"Um, okay," Ali said.

Draco grinned and dragged her by the wrist over to her new boyfriend.

"Help I'm being kidnapped!" she joked causing Harry and Alex to burst out in giggles. It only caused a nervous Blaise to become more nervous.

Reaching Blaise, Ali smiled and waved. Returning the offer, Blaise gained confidence.

"Blaise, Ali Riddle. Ali, Blaise Zabini. You two make such a cute couple," Draco said cheerfully before walking off.

Blaise ran a hand through his dark brown hair before looking up from the stone floor he was staring at. Piercing blue met amber and both smiled. They went off to get to know each other which caused very dirty thoughts to appear in the minds of her two friends and Draco…

"What, are they going to make out or something now?" Harry said through laughter.

"That girl is so pretty and she doesn't seem to notice how desirable she is to the male population of this school. It's just so hilarious!" Alex laughed.

Soon it was dinnertime. If Ali and Blaise were making out you sure couldn't tell. Of course, they were only eleven so it was highly doubted they'd make out. Alex and Harry were still giggling about it when they made it down to dinner. That giggling was cut short when an owl with a bright red envelope landed in front of Harry.

Reluctantly, Harry opened the dreaded howler.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN YOU EVIL WIZARD! YOU HAVE A DESTINY YOUNG MAN. YOU MUST IMMEDIENTLY BE RESORTTED. I HAVE ALREADY WORKED IT OUT WITH DUMBLEDORE AND YOU SHOULD BE GETTING RESORTED AT DINNER. GET INTO GRYFFIDNOR THIS TIME AND MAKE US PROUD. IF YOU GET SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN YOU WILL NOT BE ALOUD IN THIS HOUSE! DON'T MAKE THE WRONG CHOICE HARRY!

LOVE,

YOUR MUM LILY"

The howler burst into flames. The hall was silent as realization of what was about to happen dawned on Harry. Resorted? What the crap?! He looked up to find the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore looking back. He looked over and saw the sorting hat sitting on the stool.

"C'mon Harry. Let's put you in your rightful house," said a proud McGonagall.

Harry walked to the stool and sat down. The hat was once again put on his head and a voice echoed through his mind.

"_Back again are we? And why is that? Resorted? You don't need to be resorted. They must be crazy. Better put you back into _Slytherin!" The last part was shouted out loud.

Sneering at Dumbledore, Harry sat back down with his friends at the Slytherin table. There was no way Dumbledore or his parents were going to rule his life. He'd make sure of that. The dark side was looking like a heck of a lot better choice then the light side at the moment.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update sooner but with school and everything… it was just impossible. Anyway, like it, love it, hate it? Plz review! Oh, and I want to start this. If I don't get at least five reviews per chapter, I don't update. At least not for a while.


	4. Halloween

To say James and Lily were mad would be an understatement. They were furious! They were marching straight to the headmaster's office and demand that Harry be put in Gryffindor. Hell, they didn't care if Dumbledore put him in Hufflepuff; they just wanted their son out of Slytherin. Saying the password, they entered the headmaster's office. They got straight to the point before Dumbledore could say a word.

"We want Harry in Gryffindor! There is no way we will let our son become some evil wizard. Put him anywhere else, we don't care!" James demanded.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. It's up to the sorting hat to sort students, not me," Dumbledore said sadly. "But there is still hope that he won't become like Voldemort. There is always hope. Lord Voldemort will go after the Sorcerer's Stone and being raised with such a light family he is sure to want to save it and stop Voldemort from returning."

Lily's eyes widened. She didn't want her boy her but if it meant that he would be a light wizard and save them all… "Okay. See James, no reason to panic," Lily comforted her husband.

James looked apprehensive but didn't say anything.

"Oh, and Lily and James?" Dumbledore said. "Please don't disown Harry. I'm sure he'll be a great wizard and will defeat Voldemort."

The two nodded. They didn't disown him.

An hour and a cup of tea later the two left to go home. Once alone Dumbledore sighed. At least he hoped Harry would go along with his plans.

But Harry didn't want to. In all honesty he wanted to help Voldemort get his power back. He heard the teachers talking about the Sorcerer's Stone and knew Voldemort would come after it. Hours of research went into his little project but he didn't find out anything until he consoled Ali about it.

"The Sorcerer's Stone was made by the alchemist Nicholas Flamel. It can turn any substance into pure gold and can be used to produce the Elixir of Life which can make the drinker immortal," Ali told her brother when he asked her about it. "Why?"

"Because, Voldemort might try to get it," Harry explained. "Are there any side effects or anything?"

Ali's eyes widened. "Well, your body will age normally as will youf magic. Besides, you must keep drinking the elixir if you want to stay immortal. If somebody stole it, you'd end up dead."

"That's probably what Dumbledore wants. We have to warn your dad," Harry finished in a hushed whisper so nobody else would hear.

Ali plopped down into a chair by the fire in the common room. It was late and both were tired but had unfinished homework that was due the next day. Harry walked over to the table and picked up his books. He'd finish homework in the morning. Apparently Ali had the same idea because she gathered up her books and went into the girl's dormitories. Not without a good night though.

"Goodnight to you to Ali. See you in the morning. Oh and Ali?" Harry said.

Ali turned around to face him. "Yeah?"

"What are you going to be on Halloween?"

Ali smiled sadly. "Sorry, full moon on Halloween this year. Guess I'll be a werewolf."

Harry frowned. "Oh."

"What are you going to be?"

"I don't know yet. Want to help me look through the catalogs tomorrow?"

Ali grinned. "Sure."

Both went to bed dreaming about werewolves and the full moon.

The next day Ali was looking and bit more haggard then usual.. The full moon was nearing and so was Halloween. The weather grew colder as the days went by resulting in people staying indoors the majority of the time. The sky grew cloudy that day and it was sure to rain. Harry smiled. He just knew that Ali would be out there because she loved the rain so much.

"Hey Ali?" Harry asked at breakfast.

"Yeah?" she replied around a mouthful of cereal.

"Why do werewolves look so… sick near the full moon?" Harry asked curiously.

"Either they don't embrace their inner wolf or they are underage and therefore the change is difficult on their young bodies. Once I turn of age it should be a lot better for me," Ali replied matter-of-factly.

Harry mouthed 'o' and went back to eating his omelet. When he looked up he noticed a boy with light brown hair looking at him strangely. Harry raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your girlfriend there's a werewolf and you don't care? What's wrong with you?" the boy asked angrily.

Ali looked at him sharply. "And just who are you and why are you listening in on our conversation? And I'm not his girlfriend!"

The boy looked offended at being spoken to like that by a werewolf. "I'm Seth Potter. Not related to Harry Potter next to you. And I was listening in because I caught the word werewolf and I want to know just why somebody would want to talk about _werewolves._ The disgusting creatures."

Ali snapped. Her eyes glowed scarlet as she pushed the boy onto the table in one swift movement. The werewolf strength she got really helped out as the boy wasn't exactly what you would call skinny.

"Never talk to me like that again Potter! Got it?" Ali snarled.

Everybody in the hall was watching with a mixture of fear and awe. What had the boy done to tick off somebody usually so calm and stoic and, dare they think it, friendly? Snape rushed over to break them apart. He knew just what Ali could and would do if the boy had upset her so much. He gripped both of the girl's shoulders and pulled hard.

Both fell backwards and Ali ended up on top of Snape.

"Detention tonight at eight. Both of you," Snape said pushing his adopted niece off of him.

Ron Weasley could be heard talking to Hermione Granger and saying that things like "The bloody git didn't even take away house points." This made Ali angry again but this time she remained calm. But nobody got away with talking about her family like that, no one.

A plan formed in her mind and with a mischievous grin, she beckoned Harry, Alex, and Blaise to follow her. Harry sighed; Ali's eyes were amber again. Though he was scared about the devious plan she had obviously come up with. Having known her for years, he knew just what that mind of hers could do.

Ali took them to the Room of Requirement. Upon entering it Harry saw the exact same room he and Ali were talking in earlier that year. Everybody sat down in one of the black leather chairs while Ali and Blaise sat together in the leather loveseat.

"Okay, so here's the plan for our revenge…" she whispered it into their ears.

Genius, pure genius.

It was the day before Halloween. Tomorrow he would start the prank. Seth wouldn't know what hit him. Blaise knew why Ali couldn't be there and though he was hoping to go to the Halloween Costume Dance with him but there was always next year.

Currently the group was in the Slytherin common room. They were sitting in their comfy little corner. Alex was reading as usual and Blaise was trying to figure out what the contraption Ali had in her ears was. Harry was looking for a costume.

The older students were in Hogsmeade buying costumes so there were only first and second years there. The room was relatively quiet. With a sigh Harry put down the catalog. He just didn't know what to pick. Time to ask for help.

"Ali? Can you hear me? Ali?!" Blaise tried to contact his girlfriend who seemed to have gone deaf thanks to those things in her ears attached to the little thingy with glowing words.

Blaise tapped her on her head to try to get her attention. That worked. She pulled the things from her ears and looked at Blaise in confusion.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Thank Merlin, you're alright. I thought that thing made you insane or deaf or something," Blaise said, relieved that his girlfriend was alright.

"It's an MP3 player. It plays music. That's why I couldn't hear you. I was listening to Eminem. Want to listen?"

Blaise nodded and Ali put the things into his ears. A loud beat was playing and a guy singing something about "feels so empty without me."

In fear Blaise took the things out and handed them back to Ali. Before Ali could put them back in Harry spoke.

"Ali, can you help me look for a costume? I can't find one I like," Harry said.

"Sure," Ali said and went over to sit next to Harry.

After about an hour they had a vampire costume picked out. Harry would have pale makeup on, fake fangs transfigured for him, and his hair would be magically lengthened. He would wear a tight black and scarlet button up shirt and black trousers. He would also have a cape that went down to his ankles.

Ali would be a werewolf.

Blaise had already figured out what he was going to go as. He would go as a giant bat which made Ali and Harry laugh while Alex rolled her eyes. Alex was going as a gothic fairy.

Though Ali was said about not going to the dance she didn't show it. She enthusiastically helped everybody else out with their outfits. By the time Halloween came around everybody was sure they would look good in their costumes.

And Halloween came quickly. They had to get ready early so Ali could go to the Forbidden Forest to run around as a wolf so her wolf instincts didn't take control over her if somebody got near. They were sad to see Ali go but that sadness was forgotten when they reached the Great Hall.

There were live bats flying around and HUGE pumpkins with scary faces carved into them everywhere! Everybody was in costume, even Snape. Dumbledore was a large duck. McGonagall had come as a ballerina. Snape had gone as a corpse. Flitwick came as Gimli from the Lord of the Rings.

Alex looked around for Draco who wouldn't tell her what his costume was. Looking around, she saw him with Pansy and Blaise. He was a magnificent king and Pansy was his Queen. Blaise looked out of place as he was an overgrown bat.

Harry was looking for Seth Potter while Alex went to go get Blaise. This had to be timed just right. Looking up, Harry saw the storm outside that his sister had to be in that night. With a sigh he continued his search.

Ten minutes later the plan was about to start. But right as they were about to start it Professor Quirrel ran in screaming about a troll in the dungeon. People started to panic. Dumbledore calmed them down and told them to go to their common rooms. When they were in a hallway Harry pulled aside Alex and Blaise.

"Why are we going to the dungeon when the troll is supposed to be there?" Harry hissed.

Both of his friends' eyes widened in realization. "What is Dumbledore thinking?" Alex whispered back.

"I don't know but I'm out of here. You coming?" Harry said and walked off before waiting for an answer.

They were passing by the girl's bathroom when the heard a high pitched scream. Rushing inside they smelled the troll before they saw it. It had Granger backed into a corner and the girl was desperately trying to get away without being killed.

Without thinking Harry cast the killing curse. It was powerful and penetrated the thick hide the troll had. Harry stood transfixed for a moment but footsteps coming in their direction snapped him out of it. Looking down he saw that Granger had lost consciousness, probably before he even cast the spell. Casting an invisibility spell on himself and the other two, they snuck out. They didn't want to be caught at the crime scene for troll murder.

Wait until Ali hears about this. She'd be so proud. Of course, all Harry could think about was that he killed. He didn't mean to. But it felt so good, so… right. He almost couldn't wait to do it again but preferably it would be a human next time. Grinning at the thought, Harry continued on his way to the dungeons.

A/N: Another chapter so soon! Yay! Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review!


	5. More Discoveries

When Ali heard what Harry did she was ecstatic. Harry had done advanced magic without her having to teach him. And he did it on a troll! Ali quickly agreed to teach Harry the unforgivables after he and Alex mastered their animagus transformations. Harry couldn't wait; he was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

But for now they had potions which was easily Harry's favorite class. The intricate art was calming and helped Harry to concentrate and get his mind off things. The trio stepped into the classroom just before Snape did. And as usual, his cloak was billowing behind him.

But Weasley was late and five points were docked from Gryffindor, causing the Slytherins to chuckle.

"Today," started Snape, "we will be making the Parentage Potion. It is a simple potion that shows who your parents are; adopted and biological. It will also tell you of any siblings, godfathers, and godmothers you have. When you finish the potion I will tell you to put a drop of blood in the potion and a mist will rise up and tell spell out who your parents are. There are many simple potions like this that can tell you different things but we will be brewing this one. The instructions are on the board. Begin!"

Half an hour later everybody was done with their potions. There were no exploded cauldrons as it was such a simple potion. While most had actually made there potion correctly there were a few that managed to screw it up. Weasley and Longbottom were two of those few. All the Slytherins managed to make it.

"Now, each of you put one drop of your blood into the potion to test it," Snape said.

The class did as they were told. Harry took his knife and made a small cut on his index finger. The drop of blood fell into the bright green potion and caused it to turn cherry red. A mist formed above it and words started to spell out in a blood red color. In Harry's it said:

Mother (biological): Lily Potter nee Evans

Father (biological): Thomas Riddle

Father (adopted): James Potter

Sister (twin): Allison Riddle

Godfather: Lucius Malfoy

Godmother: Narcissa Malfoy

Ali's said:

Mother (biological): Lillian Potter nee Evans

Father (biological): Thomas Riddle

Brother (twin): Dante Kira Riddle

Godfather: Severus Snape

Godmother: Rachel Snape (deceased)

Harry stared at the mist in shock. There was no way that was right. He looked next to him and saw Ali, his twin sister, staring at her mist in shock as well. A moment later she looked into his eyes.

"Is something wrong Ms. Riddle and Mr. Potter?" Snape asked when he saw their faces.

"I think this is wrong Professor. There is just no way…" Ali trailed off.

But she knew it was right. The potion was made correctly and it was never wrong. But this was just so much to take in. They were twins?!

Snape came over and looked at the mists above their cauldrons. His eyes widened but his mask quickly covered his shock. And this was a big shock. Harry Potter wasn't really a Potter? No wonder he was in Slytherin; his father was!

"I would like you two to come back after classes are over. We will see how this is true shall we?" Snape asked.

They both nodded.

"Now, start cleaning up. Class is almost over," Snape snapped as he strode away from the brother and sister.

It was four when Ali and Harry made their way down to the dungeons to the Potions classroom. They found Snape standing over a cauldron that held a lavender potion within it's depths. Ali recognized the potion at once. It was a simple potion that told the name, birthday, and age of a person who put a drop of their blood into the potion.

"Come in, come in. I asked you here because, well, to put it simply, I was shocked. I wanted to see if you two were really Lily and the Dark Lord's children. I didn't know he had twins but I guess if Harry was taken then he wouldn't.

"I trust you two know what this potion is," Snape said.

They nodded.

Snape put the potion into two bowls. Ali and Harry made a cut on one of their fingers with a knife Snape gave them. The blood turned the potion dark blue and a mist rose above it; the words were in crimson. Harry's said:

Dante Kira Riddle

June 5, 1980

11 years old

Ali's said:

Allison Tzila Riddle

June 5, 1980

11 years old

Ali and Harry looked at each other in shock. They really were twins! But they weren't the only ones in shock; Snape was just as shocked as they were though the only sign was the slight widening of his eyes.

Then Ali started to burst out laughing.

"Y-your middle name i-is Kira!" she said through her laughter.

The corners of Snape's mouth turned up just a tiny bit. Harry glared at his twin.

"Kira is a unisex name which means it's for both boys and girls," Snape informed.

They mouthed 'o'.

"The question is, what do we do now? We need to know how this happened. Apparently this is a case of twins separated at birth." Snape turned to Harry. "I suggest you use the name Harry until we can figure out if this is Dumbledore's doing or not. I don't want either of you in danger. After all, Ali is my goddaughter."

"The weird thing is that Lucius Malfoy is my godfather. I didn't think Voldemort, or rather dad, would trust anybody with us. I mean, aren't you all just followers, servants, to him?" Harry asked, confused.

Snape smiled. "He is a good friend of mine. I only call him the Dark Lord out of habit. Usually he lets us call him Tom. We're his inner circle because we are his friends and most loyal followers. Of course, there is the occasional spy and he deals with them rather harshly. Luckily, he hardly ever lets anybody in his inner circle unless they are a great friend to him."

"That makes sense, I guess," Harry said, shrugging.

"Now you two should go do your homework. That essay I assigned last week is due tomorrow you know," Snape said with a smile.

"Yes uncle Sevy!" Ali said before running out, her twin close behind her, laughing.

Snape shook his head fondly. Those two were going to be the death of him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I got writers block. I'd been planning this part for a while though as to ease those who didn't get the 'born a couple months apart' bit. Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review!

P.S. How do you like the names? And for those of you who don't know, Tzila is pronounced Zeela and it's Hebrew for 'shadow'.


	6. Christmas Plans

Okay, so they didn't go and do their essays; they'd already finished them. Right now, they were in the Slytherin common room talking about Christmas plans. Though Christmas was a few months away, they wanted to go ahead a figure out what they were going to do.

"So… want to come to my house for Christmas? I'm sure dad would love to meet his son," Ali said cheerfully.

Harry blushed. Sure, he would love to meet his dad but… he was the dark lord for goodness sake! What if he didn't want him and killed him the moment he saw him. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ali putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He'll love you. C'mon. The Potters probably won't care and if they do… well who cares?" Ali insisted.

"Fine," Harry said after a moment.

"Yay!" Ali squealed and hugged her brother tightly. Very tightly.

"C-can't b-b-breathe!" Harry gasped.

Ali immediately let go. "Oops," Ali said, giggling.

Harry rolled his eyes. Despite what she acted like in front of everybody else, she really was just a kid. Just an eleven year old kid who just so happened to have the Dark Lord as a dad and who happened to be the twin sister of the boy-who-lived. Thinking about it, it was very ironic.

Just then Blaise walked into the common room and sat down next to his girlfriend. He glared at Harry.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Blaise grumbled and turned away.

Ali shrugged. Harry didn't think much of it and shrugged it off.

It was nearly Christmas and Ali was practically jumping up and down in excitement. They would be leaving tomorrow to head to Slytherin Manor. Little did they know there would be an unexpected change in plans…

They were at breakfast in the Great Hall. They were laughing and joking while Blaise glared at Harry just as he had for the last few months. Loads of owls flew in; mail time! A light brown barn owl landed in front of Ali. Odd, she wasn't expecting any mail.

She opened it and read it silently with Harry reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Ali,_

_I know you were planning to go home for Christmas but we're coming to get you. I'll let you visit your dad but I want to spend the days up until Christmas with you here. I know this wasn't the Christmas you envisioned but you are to stay with your pack. Meet us in the Forbidden Forest._

_Fenrir Greyback_

"Crap. Maybe I can ask if you can come. I'm sure they won't mind if you're with me," Ali said. "So, you wanna spend Christmas with me and Alpha Greyback's pack? Don't worry, no full moon during Christmas break."

"I guess…" Harry trailed off.

"Okay. I'll write back later. For now, we have classes," Ali said and gathered up her books before leaving for Charms.

A few days later Ali got the respond to the letter she sent. After reading it she showed Harry, who was still wary of staying with werewolves.

_Dear Ali,_

_I guess you could bring the kid along. Shouldn't hurt. You might want to explain a few things to him first though._

_Fenrir_

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?" Ali asked, hopping up and down.

"Explain what?" Harry asked, eyeing his twin warily; the girl was mischievous.

"The rules of a pack," Ali said, sitting down in her favorite chair in the common room.

Harry waited politely for a moment, expecting Ali to continue. She didn't. She just sat there staring back and smiling. Finally, Harry got impatient.

"And what are the rules of the pack?" Harry asked impatiently.

"You don't eat until the Alpha, Fenrir Greyback, says you can. We usually eat raw meat except for those who prefer it cooked. You'll have yours cooked of course. We'll be sleeping with the other pups. I have to sleep with the other pups until I reach maturity, which for a werewolf is fifteen. And a warning; never get Greyback angry. As an alpha werewolf, he can change into a wolf at will but has to change like everybody else during the full moon. He could change you into a werewolf if he wanted to," Ali explained. "Other then that it's just like a family."

"Seems simple enough," Harry shrugged.

Ali nodded.

The next day it was time to leave for Christmas break. The two had just finished packing when that letter came. And now it was time for lunch so, well, they went to lunch. But then a rather large snake appeared.

"_Zar! Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a week, you bad, bad snake_!" Ali scolded.

"_I'm sssorry Ali, but I wasss visssiting a friend of mine. Of courssse, I came back to ssspend Chrissstmasss with you_," the snake replied.

Ali shrugged. "_Good enough for me_."

Harry smiled at his sister. "C'mon, we need to get to lunch before Alex and Blaise think we're up to something."

Ali smirked. "And we're not?"

"C'mon, let's go," Harry laughed.

After saying goodbye to their friends, the twins snuck off to the Forbidden Forest. Of course, they didn't realize they were being watched by another pair of twins from a window… But what they don't know won't hurt them, right?

Anyway, they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest without being seen (or so they thought) and were waiting patiently within the confines of said forest. Harry sat on his trunk while Ali started climbing a tree. Looking over the grounds after getting high up in the tree, Ali could see something move from one of the third story windows. Strange.

"Get your arse down here before I make you get down! We don't have all day you know," called a gruff voice Ali knew so well.

Going down as fast as she could, Ali jumped when she was about ten feet off the ground and landed in her Alpha's arms.

"Hi Alpha Greyback!" Ali said cheerily, smiling.

But he wasn't paying attention to her. No, he was to busy concentrating on that wonderful smell that seemed to be coming off his pack mate's friend. It smelled like rain and something earthy. And it smelled so good.

Putting Ali down, he went over to Harry and started to sniff him, making Harry very nervous. That wonderful scent was coming off the boy, though the scent was now tainted by the smell of fear.

Fenrir's eyes widened. This boy was his mate! But damn; the boy was so young! He wouldn't be able to mate with him until he was fifteen. He sighed.

"Alpha Greyback, what's wrong?" Ali asked. "Why are you sniffing Harry like that?"

"Everything's fine. It's nothing, really. Let's go," Fenrir said as he grabbed both of their trunks and dragged them behind them.

Ali and Harry looked at each other in confusion. Something told them this would be a very… odd Christmas.

They shrugged it off and followed Fenrir to where the pack was staying that Christmas. Yeah, this would be one very odd Christmas indeed. But it would be so much fun!

A/N: I know, I know; not very long. I don't think I wrote this one out to well but I'm trying to get through a bad case of writer's block. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so terrible. But on the bright side, there's the Fenrir part you've all been asking for! I was going to wait until second or third year but ya'll are so impatient so I went ahead and put him in. Like it, love it, hate it? Plz review!


End file.
